


The Past, The Here & Now, The Love.

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abused Keith (Voltron), Abusive Relationships, Crying Keith (Voltron), Depressed Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Suicidal Thought, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Keith (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, Keith (Voltron) Needs a Hug, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Protective Lance (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron), Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Keith's past comes back to haunt him but he isn't alone he has someone who truly loves him.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 169





	The Past, The Here & Now, The Love.

The sun was out brightly today as Keith pulled himself out of his bed. Today he had plans with his friends, brother and boyfriend which put a smile on his face. He has been in darkness for a while but this past year things have changed for the better and Keith has came out of his darkness. Keith threw on a t-shirt and made his way to his kitchen to make some coffee when the front door of his apartment began to open. Keith peeked around the corner looking to see who it was, his brother or his boyfriend. It was Lance.

"Hey Keith!" called out Lance who was carrying two cups of coffee already. Keith smiled and walked up to Lance, pecked his lips softly and took the coffee from his hands. 

"Morning" said Keith. 

They both sat down at the small table in the kitchen and just smiled at one another for a moment before Lance broke into all their plans that they had for the day. They were going to the beach. Summer had finally come and school was out, so no more college essays or exams. It was just a time for a break, a time to finally relax and breathe. Keith sipped his coffee as he listened on to Lance, he went on about them trying this new ice cream place that just opened up, which in fact had a total of not 1 but 3 different flavors of lactose free ice cream for Keith. That just made Keith smile and lean across the table to kiss Lance, not to shut him up but to show him how much he appreciated him.

"Thank you" said Keith and Lance blushed. No one had ever really cared about him to actually care enough to search for a place for him that would be safe for him. Growing up before meeting Shiro, no one cared. It seemed like they liked to cause Keith pain, they laughed at him, told him that he was being ridiculous and making it all up for attention but he wasn't. 

After a few more sips of their coffee and then a bowl of cereal with some blueberries, that Lance kept stealing, the two gathered some of their things and headed for Lance's car to head to the beach to meet the others. The drive to the beach was a very normal drive with Lance, he had the music playing and he was smiling and singing to whatever the song that was playing was on. Keith just sat there shaking his head and watching the man he loved, he enjoyed seeing Lance so calm and free like this, it was just great.  
Once they pulled up they could see Hunk's jeep and Allura's pink car parked, meaning that they were already there. 

Gathering their towels, a bag with whatever Lance brought, and a small cooler they entered the grounds and the cool, salty air brush across their faces. As their feet left the pebble walkway for the sand, the sand quickly went in between Keith's toes, making him wiggle them to the new feeling.

"Hey!" shouted Hunk, waving them over. He was setting some umbrellas up while Allura laid out some chairs. 

"Hunk, my man!" screamed Lance who ran over to his best friend. He dropped his bag onto the sandy ground and jumped to give Hunk a huge hug. Keith slowly walked over and set down the cooler. Allura waved at him and walked over to give Lance a hug too. They all began to talk and Keith kinda tuned them out, he didn't mean to it just happened. He felt like he was invading their space, so he slowly walked off a little and got lost starring off into the sea. He got so lost that he hadn't heard Pidge, Matt or Shiro arriving. He didn't know anyone of them were there until a hand landed upon his shoulder, causing him to jump. 

Keith's violet eyes were wide and his breathing was quick. 

"Whoa! Keith I'm sorry'' said Shiro but Keith couldn't at first put the voice and the person together with the touch. It felt scary. Keith took a step backwards. Once his vision cleared and he saw that it was just Shiro standing before him, he felt horrible. He lowered his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't mad at Shiro, he was angry with himself. He was mad with himself for messing things up already. He just wanted to have a normal day with everyone, to be happy like everyone else. Why couldn't he just enjoy things like everyone else without being triggered or having flashbacks or panic attacks.

"Hey-" began Shiro

"I'm fine'' said Keith how then walked around Shiro, even farther away from everyone else. Shiro sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Shiro watched Keith for a moment before making his way back over towards the group. They were talking and about to head into the sea to swim and such. Lance picked up a ball and Shiro watched as he saw Lance's eyes begin to search for Keith. Shiro made his way over towards him before he got too worried and began to worry all of the others.

"Lance, he's over there. I upset him. I went to say hi and I touched him without letting him see me first, knowing that I was there or that I was going to do it and he panicked for a second. Not badly, just shocked a little. He'll be okay I think'' said Shiro who looked over his shoulder at his little brother, feeling guilty that he upset him. Lance nodded his head and handed Shiro the ball before making his way over towards Keith. Shiro sighed, but tried to think positive. 

Today was going to be a good day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey babe" said Lance, causing Keith to slowly raise his head. He glanced over at his boyfriend and sighed. He hated this. He hated himself and he could tell that Lance could see it all written all upon his face. Lance held out his hand, waiting for Keith to take it or not. Keith glanced down at Lance's smooth tan skin and grabbed his hand and walked closer to Lance until he laid his head down upon his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" whispered Keith.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Keith. Everything is okay'' said Lance who then planted a kiss onto Keith's hair.  
"Do you want to join the others in swimming or do you want to lay down on the sand?" asked Lance. 

Keith took a minute to answer because he knew what he wanted to do but he also kinda knew what Lance probably wanted to do and he kinda felt bad for making Lance miss out of something just because he was messed up and broken. Lance shouldn't have to be dragged down because of him. And with that thought coming into Keith's head, it made him feel even worst like he's a parasite, just eating away at Lance's life, taking him down, taking the joy and life out of his because of who he was. Lance deserved better. Keith sniffled, his eyes feeling heavy with tears that wanted to rush down his face, but he couldn't not here and not right now.

Keith slowly pulled away from Lance and smiled up at him. ''You go swim, I'll join in a minute. I'm just going to chill out for a minute'' Keith said.

"Are you sure?'' asked Lance and Keith nodded his head 'yes'.

"I can come sit with you'' Lance said as he sent Keith a gentle smile that sent a warmth through him but Keith shook his head 'no', because this was for the best. Lance needed to be away from him, he needed to be with his friends and to have fun, to have a life and not be continuously brought down by him.  
"Okay, well I packed a book in my bag, if you want to read it for a bit?" said Lance and Keith nodded his head. They turned to walk towards the sitting area, Lance's arm was still around Keith's shoulder and Keith was taking it all in before he knew the emptiness was soon coming. Lance peck a tiny kiss upon his check before dashing off towards the water where everyone else was at. Keith reached up for a second, allowing his finger tips to brush against his check where Lance just kissed him.

Keith sat down on one of the towels and just pulled his knees up to his chest and watched the others in silence before his mind began to attack him.

They were all so happy, having fun, laughing. It looked amazing, so wonderful. Keith so badly wanted to join in on it but he knew that he couldn't. He was a mess. He was the broken piece within their little group and it was best for everyone that he stayed away, he didn't want to mess up their fun, their lives because he has already done enough. The tears he was holding in before, now freely fell down his face and he couldn't or wouldn't stop them. He has been trying to be okay for Lance, for all of them for so long now and it just hurts, because there are times when he just isn't okay and he just hates to see that look upon their faces when they have to deal with him not being happy and okay, when he is having one of his episodes, when he won't come out of his bed, or eat. When he can't stand to be touched or any loud noise will have him flinching and falling to the ground not breathing because he thinks he is back there with him, being beaten because he is worthless and that he deserves it, because that what he was told because that was the only love he will ever get because of who he is.

Keith could no longer see anymore as the tears had become too much for him. He hide his head within his knees, he hated all of this, he hated it all and he just wanted to be done at this moment in time.

"Heyy cutie" said a silky voice that had Keith's whole body freezing. He slowly lifted up his head and turned it towards the voice. His eyes widen at who stood beside him. They smiled down at him as they twisted a strain of their long white hair in their hand. Keith's body began to tremble.

"No. No, no no no" said Keith as he slowly pushed himself off of the ground. He brushed the tears from his face to see better but his vision wasn't lying to him, standing before him was his ex-boyfriend Lotor, his abuser. ''W-What are y-you doing here?" asked Keith, he was a little surprised that he managed to get words out.

"I came to enjoy the sun then I saw something wonderful that I've been missing'' said Lotor who reached out towards Keith who pulled back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the ocean, everyone was having a good time but that soon came to an end when Shiro noticed something or rather someone. He tossed the ball over towards Matt who tosses it over Pidge's head and Allura grabs it. 

"No fair!" Pidge yells.

"Get taller!" Matt yells at his sister. 

Shiro looks over to where Keith is sitting and he sees his brother stand up and sees someone over there with him. He looks closer and then all of a sudden his eyes and mind click on who that person is.

"Shit!" says Shiro, which causes everyone to stop and look at him because Shiro doesn't cuss. Shiro is already moving towards the edge while the others are yelling at him what is wrong. He is half way there when he finally says: "It's Lotor!"

The water was cool but there was a certain coldness that rushed up and flowed into Lance that numbed his whole self. He saw only red, his mind was on Keith and protecting him. 

Somehow, Lance was the first one out of the water and the first to reach Keith.

"Get away from him You Son Of A B*tch!" yelled Lance which made Keith jump at hearing him yell, he had never heard Lance yell like that before.

"L-Lance" whispered Keith who took a step closer towards him. Lance made a step towards Keith but Lotor got closer towards Keith and pulled out a pocket knife, showing it to Lance first, to get his point across. He was much closer to Keith, a step away, if Lance or any of the others gathering around made any move closer towards Keith, he would hurt him. Lance held his hands up showing he wasn't going to do anything to put Keith in any harm but it killed him to see that guy so close to him, especially now with a knife in his hands.

"Come here cutie'' said Lotor waving Keith over. Keith looked to Lance and Shiro and shook his head 'no', for he was frozen in fear. "Come Now!" yelled Lotor and Keith lowered his head and walked closer towards him. Lotor quickly grabed Keith's arm and yanked him to his chest, causing Lance to take a step forward. 

"Ah!" said Lotor as he saw Lance move and placed the knife at Keith's throat. Keith was trembling and he wasn't breathing correctly, he was panicking, almost hyperventilating.

"Keith. Hey Keith, look at me. It's okay'' said Lance, Keith opened his panicked violet eyes and they met Lance's blue ones. Tears rushed down Keith's face and all Lance wanted to do was wrap Keith up in his arms and to never let him go, to tell him a hundred times over that he was safe with him. "It's going to be okay babe'' said Lance. Keith nodded his head but Lance could see in his face that he couldn't believe it fully no matter how much he wanted to.

Lotor took his other hand and slowly brushed it down Keith's arm, then over his chest and then gripped his inner thigh. Then he leaned in close to his face, sniffed him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. 

"Hmmm...you were so good for me. I miss that. All the little cries and moans to stop, the begs and pleads. All the punishments I had to give because you weren't being nice enough to me, you little whore" Lotor said as he press the blade farther on Keith's throat causing a small stream of blood the roll down. He then grabbed his face and turned Keith around to face him.

"Some say I didn't love you enough, but I say I loved you too much'' Lotor said who then glanced over at Lance with a smirk on his face. 

Lotor leaned forward and licked Keith's check all the way up to his ear. Lance's knuckles were as white as they could get, his nails were cutting into his skin and blood was coming out, he was going to kill this guy, but he just had to wait til that knife was far enough away from Keith to save him, because Lance knew Lotor was crazy enough that he would kill Keith just to say that he was all his. Allura had called the police and they were on their way, so they only had to wait a little longer and all of this would be over soon and Lance could have Keith safe in his arms once again.

"We had our own language" Lotor said as he rubbed his thumb over the bottom of Keith's lip. That moment caught Lance's eyes. Lotor had lowered the knife, he was totally focused on Keith at that moment, it was now or never if Lance was going to make his move. Lance rushed forward and tackled Lotor to the ground. Shiro came up and kicked the knife free from Lotor's hand. Shiro grabbed Lotor from Lance and as soon as they both were on their feet, Lance threw a punch at Lotor's face. He went for another and another but stopped when Hunk called out for him.

"Lance!" yelled Hunk. 

Lance had his arm thrown back, ready to hit Lotor once again but froze, he turned around to face his best friend who was hardly holding up a shaking and sobbing Keith. Sobs racked through his body. The anger he felt washed from him as he dropped his arm and rushed over to his love. He quickly scooped Keith up into his arms and they both sunk to the floor. 

"L-L-" Keith tried to say his name but just couldn't. Lance rubbed circles on his back as he hushed him. Keith buried his head in the crock on Lance's neck and just sobbed. " 'ance?" questioned Keith. Lance nodded his head, "Yeah baby it's me, I got you. I got you'' said Lance.  
Time rushed by is so many ways, the sounds and colors of it all just flowed around the two of them, for nothing else truly matter but each other. 

The cops came, they took Lotor, everything was cleared up and the others gave Lance and Keith their space. At some point in time, they had left the beach, someone had drove them to Keith's apartment and the two of them were cuddled up in Keith's bed, holding tightly to one another. Keith had finally calmed down and cried himself to sleep. Lance blinked and looked around the room, time and everything coming back to him. He glanced down at Keith and it all just hit him them, tears falling from his eyes, down his face as he buried his head in Keith's soft black hair, he too cried himself to sleep that night as well.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 weeks later-

It was later in the afternoon, Keith was bundle up on the couch, wrapped tightly up in a blanket watching a TV show on Netflix when the door opened up.

"Lance?" called out Keith.

"Yeah, it's me babe'' said Lance and Keith smiled and let a small breath he didn't know he was holding out. "I got ya something.''

"You did?" Keith said pausing his show and leaning back on the couch to see his boyfriend. He had a brown bag in his hand and a pink spoon in his mouth. Keith tilted his head to the side and gave him a confused look. Lance sat his keys down at their table and hopped onto the couch to sit beside Keith. 

"Here'' he said holding the brown bag out towards Keith. Keith looked at it for a moment, then at Lance before pulling a hand from his blanket to take the bag. He opened it up to see a few small containers inside. He looked up at Lance.

"What is this?" asked Keith.

Lance took the spoon out of his mouth and poked it towards the bag, "This is that new ice cream place I told you about, with those lactose free flavors. I got all 3 for you because I didn't know which one you would like'' said Lance. Keith looked back down into the bag for a moment and then once he looked up at Lance, Lance couldn't sit there and not cup Keith's face.

"Babe" he said as he gently brushed a tear off of Keith's face. Keith smiled up at Lance, he could feel his face heating up for he just loved Lance so freaking much.

"I love you'' said Keith.

"I love you too'' said Lance who kissed Keith gently. "Now come on and lets eat, I've been dying to try my ice cream!"

Keith chuckled at Lance, gosh he loved him so much.

Everything took time. It was slow but it was okay. Keith opened up about how he felt and Lance told him that he wasn't broken that he was loved and he and everyone needed him in their lives.

Slowly but surly Keith was starting to put himself back together, it wasn't perfect. He was still scared to death, touches still scared him, nightmares and panic attacks awaited him at every corner. He go for days stuck in bed, some days not eating, some days thinking about ending it but what helped him was Lance and the love he had for him, the love they had for each other.


End file.
